Orestes
Orestes, also known as ARES-Nu: Achilles is a 24-year-old genetically modified supersoldier from the future era in the Sageverse. Appearance Orestes has tanned skin and long hair. He usually wears whatever clothing is prevalent in the area he is currently visiting. Personality Orestes is usually quite calm and laconic, an attitude punctuated by sudden outbursts of rage and fear. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic evil Name:'''ARES-Nu: Achilles(given birth name), Shield(given nickname), Orestes(self-chosen name) '''Origin: Sageverse Gender: Male Age: Mid twenties Classification: Genetically modified human Birthplace: Toketos Training Facility Weight: 170 lbs./77 kgs. Height: 5’11” ft./1.8 ms Likes: Freedom, other people following their passions Dislikes: Defeat, cowardice Eye Color: Blue/green Hair Color: Dark brown Hobbies: Killing murderers, freeing prisoners Values: Freedom, justice Martial Status: Unmarried. Status: Dead Affiliation: Only himself Previous Affiliation: Aegis Alliance Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Powers and Abilities: Water Manipulation(Can create dark blue/green water which he can manipulate), Shapeshifting, he can use his water power to change his physical matter into truematter, or change from truematter to physical matter. Conceptual Manipulation(while in truematter form, he can interact with concepts. However, the only concepts he is able to manipulate directly are space and time relative to himself, which grant him Time Travel and Teleportation. Out of the two, he is far more skilled in teleportation and has relatively little idea of how time travel works). Low-godly Regeneration(When he changes into a truematter form, his mass rearranges itself into its proper order, which means all wounds sustained in physical form are healed as long as he has changed all of his mass into truematter.) Superhuman Physical Characteristics(increased strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and durability due to genetic modification, he has ridiculously powerful lungs), Immortality(Types 3 and 4; all Truematter characters exist as spirits that can be reborn into new bodies after death), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery(was trained since infanthood to fight in hand to hand, with knives or guns, and to operate military vehicles), high Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation(higher while in truematter form, lesser while in physical form), Fire Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation. Attack Potency: Street Level in hand to hand combat, Wall Level with his water Speed: Superhuman with body, Supersonic+ with water Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Level Durability: Street Level Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard Melee Range with his body, Tens of Meters with his water, Multiversal+ with teleportation Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Orestes is clever and tricky, but not very good at predicting other people based on personality Weaknesses: He is reckless and essentially insane, so he can make quick, reckless decisions Feats: Proven to be stronger and faster than Commander Sharp by the tests given by the Aegis Alliance, has demonstrated the ability to cut rock, metal, and other similarly tough materials with his water Key: Base Notes: *Technically his regeneration is Low-Godly and not Mid-high because his body is completely destroyed in the process of changing between physical matter and true matter, which is what he does to regenerate. *Orestes' water is magical in nature, and is thus susceptible to magic suppression abilities. It also appears similar to a dark blue liquid gem. *When Orestes teleports, a column of water appears where he is about to arrive before coalescing into his body. This gives opponents with good reflexes a way to see him coming. *Orestes' type four immortality is not combat applicable, as it takes him a long time to reincarnate. In addition he will reincarnate without any memories of his past self and will have no way of getting them back except for dying again. *His feat calcs can be found here. Other Notable Won Matches: Notable Lost Matches: Notable Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Water Users Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Insane Characters Category:Murderers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Concept Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Sageverse Category:ARES Units Category:Lykisian Empire